Use of magnetic energy to increase physiological performance of organisms has long been attempted. However, many of these techniques have been limited to belts, pads or mats which apply magnetic or electromagnetic energy to the person or other organism. Problems inherent in these techniques include the necessity for the organism to wear the belt or pad, and the necessity for a portable power source in order to generate magnetic energy. Furthermore, these techniques do not effect the environment surrounding the organism. Accordingly, there is a demand for an apparatus and method of applying pulsed magnetic energy to an organism (i.e., a biological entity) and its surrounding environment that is without the aforementioned disadvantages.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.